Together
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Alternate ending to the breakup. Happy ending I promise! Linzin story.


An alternate ending to the breakup.

Happy ending! I own nothing

She had run out.

Tenzin stood in the room, frozen for a moment, trying to process what had happened. He and Lin were having dinner, just like they normally when they got on the subject of children and things had gone south from there. Tenzin knew how Lin was when it came to talking about children but he had wanted tonight to be different, he wanted to sit her down and get to the root of the issue so they could work on it but she had run away.

"I give you permission to end this with me right now." Lin had told him. When he froze and didn't say anything, she pushed him out of the way and ran out the door. Truth be told, he didn't want to end it with Lin, he wanted to be with her forever. He loved her with all his being and wanted to make her feel loved but when it came to this particular subject, Lin would never let him in. Tenzin knew what he wanted and ran out the door.

He saw Lin at the edge of the island, looking out at the water. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her face and saw her cheeks shining with tears. He pulled her into his arms and she cried.

"Lin, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you. Please, tell me why you get so defensive when we talk about children." Tenzin pleaded as he tried to catch Lin's emerald gaze.

"I don't know..." Lin started as she pushed his arms away and tried to cover up new tears.

"Lin, please, I don't want to loose you over this. After all we've been through together, please let's talk about this." Tenzin pleaded, catching her arms.

Lin looked deep into his grey eyes, she wanted to be with him, she really did. She was nervous about the one thing that he needed her to be, she wasn't sure if she could do it. She was never one to let her insecurities known, but when if came to Tenzin, she could show all her feelings and be herself, always. She just didn't know how to tell him about this fear she has kept hidden for so long.

"I guess..." Lin began, looking into his eyes, he nodded. "I'm just scared.." Lin whispered faintly.

"Scared? Why? You're not going through this alone, you'll always have me here, my parents, your mother, Uncle Sokka, Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mai, Uncle Iroh, and the acolytes are always here to help. Lin, baby, we can do this, together." Tenzin explained softly, trying to make her feel better.

"But my job, I mean I won't be home as often as mothers should be..." Lin started again.

"Your mother raised a child as a chief, didn't she? And look how amazing you turned out! Lin, you will make a fabulous mother, I know it. Please try to see that." Tenzin said looking into her eyes.

Lin thought for a moment. She was so scared of being alone with a baby but in that moment, she realized she wouldn't be. She had completely over looked the amazing family and support system she had. She smiled and looked back at the man she loved.

"I can't believe I forgot that. I'm sorry for going crazy like that." Lin said looking down.

"That's alright. I'm just glad you see that now. And think, if your mother did such a good job with you, just imagine how wonderful of a mother you're going to be, another thing to follow her footsteps in, and do that much better." Tenzin said with a smile, taking her into his arms.

Lin smiled at his words, he always knew how to make her feel better when she was sad. She hugged him back and felt a tiny shift in her stomach and spoke.

"Well there might have been another reason for my craziness." Lin said distancing herself to look up into Tenzin's eyes.

"What so you mean?" Tenzin asked, confused.

Lin took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? How long?" Tenzin asked, shocked.

"It's about 5 weeks old, I've been getting it verified by doctors all over Republic City just to make sure, we're going to have a baby Tenzin, we are going to be parents can you believe it?" Lin said smiling.

Tenzin hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He then knelt down and kissed her stomach, trying to send as much love to their baby as he could.

"Lin, I love you so much. This is the best thing that could ever happen to us." Tenzin said as he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"I love you too. Just promise me that we will always be together?" Lin said,leaning into his touch.

"Of course." Tenzin promised, leaning in to kiss her lips.

The stars shone bright that night, they would worry about telling everyone tomorrow but for now, all that mattered was them and their beautiful baby to come.


End file.
